Alzeroth
Geography The terrain of Alzeroth is comprised mostly of vast expanses of grassland. However, intermixed with the grassland are patches of hills of varying sizes. Individually, these hills are not tall enough to impede movement, unfortunately, these hills are often clumped together, making the traversal rough. In the eastern part of the lands, the area becomes much rockier and mountainous. While the "true" mountains extend beyond the borders of Alzeroth, traversal in this area is usually made via the pathways. In the centre of Alzeroth flows a large and vast river known as the Contigrue, providing the citizens of Alzeron all the freshwater and fish they need. On the coastline of Alzeroth is a large, semi-natural structure called the Stone Port. Originally, it was a large, flat rock that extended about a kilometer out to sea, but water and labour have created inlets to allow ships and boats to dock. In the eastern area is a large, natural cave mouth that has a constant orange glow. This is known as Firestone Mine and is where the two materials used to create Firestone come from. (See Resources) People The Alzeroth people are humans with a relatively tanned complexion. The miners are often darker skinned, due to their near-constant exposure to naturally mixed Firestone in the mines. They stand around 6 feet on average and their hair is usually some shade of brown. Both males and females usually possess long hair, adorned with with metal bangles or coloured fabrics and the like. Some of the more "adventurous" have taken to wearing activated Firestone in small glass balls. There is only one "major" city in Alzeron, known as Oreth, where about 40% of the population live. There are several other towns and cities in Alzeron, but are relegated to more military or production matters. In Oreth, the people are more dedicated to art and culture, spending time and wealth creating and acquiring paintings, tapestries, stained glass windows and other things like that. This is also the home of the ruling body, where the five Great Houses vie for the position of Grand Minister). Religion The Alzeroth Collective worships a pantheon known as the "Guardian Spirits", with each individual selecting a particular Spirit to be their patron. There exists a Spirit for almost everything, from sea travel to illness to crops. Resources One of the main resources of Alzeroth is called Firestone, so called because of its ability to generate both heat and light. It is considered safer than traditional fire because it cannot be easily used to ignite things. If a piece falls on a wooden floor, it'll scorch where it landed but won't cause the house to go up in flames. Firestone is a mixture of two different materials. A fragile orange crystal called Sun Fragments and a crumbly metallic substance known as Grey Flame. When the two materials are powdered down, a feat you can accomplish with your bare hands, and mixed together, the compound is then exposed to air and after about 10–20 seconds, starts to react creating both light and heat and coagulating into a hard material. Once burned out, the resulting material is a worthless soft, charred-grey lump known as Stoneash that has no appreciable use. Individually, the two substances have little value, the Sun Fragments being too fragile to sculpt into anything and Grey Flame having no effect either on its own or as part of an alloy. As a by-product of mining for Firestone, Alzeroth produces a large quantity of workable stone. Due to the Contigrue river, Alzeroth is able to capture quite a large number of fish, one of the staples of their diet. Although there are various trees dotted around, the lack of any actual woodland requires importation of wood. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17946746&postcount=1054 Category:Regions Category:Regions of Telluris